


Wanted: Dead or Alive

by River_Nightrunner



Series: Ginger the Lone Courier [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Ghouls, Kidnapping, Partnership, Tea with Dashwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nightrunner/pseuds/River_Nightrunner
Summary: Sick and tired of tripping over Talon Company every time they turn a corner Ginger finally let's herself get captured so she can deal with the mysterious B. Getting to him was easy... Getting out is another matter entirely. Luckily Lou's got a plan.





	1. Part 1

"This shit is ridiculous!" Ginger snapped, kicking the black armored body of a Talon Company Mercenary.

"Cool your tits smoothskin," Lou soothed, picking over the body of another Talon Merc.

"No! Lou my tits will stay hot until this shit stops. It seems like every time we come around a corner theirs a squad of them." She was fuming.

"They're squads are bigger now. You should feel proud that they are sending seven guys at a time after you." He commented, moving to the next guy.

"Okay, that does make me feel a little special but mostly I'm pissed!"

"I got another one." Lou announced, hold out a fold note. He snatched it from his hand still grumbling under her breath.

Ginger scanned it for any new information but it was a copy of all the others. She was to be captured and delivered to B. Her dog and ghoul were to be executed but she was wanted alive. For now. "Who the hell is B?"

"Do you remember pissing off anyone enough that they'd want you dead?"

"The list of people who don't want me dead would be shorter." Ginger picked a few grenades and a Chinese assault rifle from the man nearest her.

Ginger ran her hand over her cheek with a grimace. "I feel gross. I'm covered in Talon merc and who know what else,"

"You do smell a little raunchy kid,"

Ginger scowled. "You don't exactly smell like roses yourself,"

Lou put up his hands in surrender. "You're a little cranky today, you know that."

Ginger fixed him with a chilly glare, gritting her teeth.

Lou shook his head, tossing his rut sack over his shoulder. "Come on hot tits. Rivet City is only an hour away if we go straight through raider territory. We'll find you some nice gun play, a hot bath and a good meal. You'll feel better."

Ginger hefted her own bag, looking down at her dog. "Is he right? Am I getting bitchy?"

Dogmeat snorted and made a groaning sound in the back of his throat.

"Fine," she snapped, aware of just how irritated she sounded, "To Rivet City we go."

The Rivet City marketplace was in busy today. People bustled around everywhere, Rivet City security personal wandered in and out of the crowed and everyone was chattering.

People sent glances their way as Ginger pushed through the throngs of people. She was irritated, sweaty, starving and streaked with blood. The Lone Wanderer had managed to take out enough of her rage on the raiders they'd encountered to ignore the comments about her odor.

Lou caught her attention, holding out his hand. "Here. I'll sell off our salvage and meet you upstairs. Get a room and have some time to decompress. We've been in the ruins for a week, you deserve a rest."

Ginger made a noise that was more growl than anything else but she handed over her pack. Ginger made her way through the narrow hallways of the old military ship. Vera Weatherly was behind the counter when she rounded the corner to the hotel the woman ran.

"Well hello!" the woman greeted, far to chipper for the mood Ginger was in. "Would you like your usual room?"

Ginger set a handful of caps on the counter, nodding. "I want a bath too."

"Why sure, here is your key and I'll come get you when your bath is ready,"

"Lou!"

The ghoul heard his name shouted over the conversations around him. He looked up from the .45 ammo Flak was showing him, scanning the crowd for the owner of the familiar voice.

He waved when he set eyes on Harkness. "Chief Harkness," Lou greeted, offering his hand to the security chief when the other man got to him.

The tall man shook Lou's hand firmly, "I was starting to wonder if the wasteland had finally gotten you. I haven't seen you in weeks. Somebody said they saw you take off with The Lone Wanderer."

Lou grinned, nodding his head. It wasn't a secret that Harkness had a thing for Ginger. Maybe it was suppose to be but anybody with eyes could tell by the way the security chief looked at the girl. "That's true. Ginger and I have been traveling together since the last time I was here."

"So she's here now? Do you know where she's hiding?" Harkness asked a little too eagerly to be casual interest. "I-ah- I never did get a chance to talk to her before she disappeared."

Lou bit back a chuckle. "She's up at the Weatherly Hotel. If you go up there be warned she's not in the best of moods right now. Might want to wait until she's been fed. You know how women can get when they're hungry."

Harkness nodded but Lou could tell he wasn't really listening. Harkness said something about getting back to his rounds, leaving Lou to his work. The ghoul shook his head, turning back to Flak. "I'll take 'em all."

Ginger settled back into the steaming tub with a deep sigh. It had been ages since she'd gotten a hot bath. Mostly she bathed in the river and honestly that didn't do a lot of good. Vera had gotten the bath ready in record time, something Ginger was eternity grateful for.

The streaming water went a long way in calming her wired nerves. The only thing that would make the bath better was if it was irradiated. Unfortunately Vera must have added Rad-way to the water before fetching her guest.

Ginger had played with the idea of dumping her own irradiated water into her bath but even if it was strong enough to beat out the Rad-way it would be hard to explain where the extra radiation had come from.

Beside her Dogmeat picked his head up, looking at the bathroom door. Ginger heard heavy boots on the iron floor coming her way and automatically reached for her .45. There was a rap on the door and Ginger casually aimed before answering.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"Harkness, Can I come in?"

Ginger snorted. "You can if you don't mind me being naked,"

There was a long silence and then the doorknob turned. Harkness poked his head in, peeking around the door. Ginger lowered her .45, placing it back on the stool next to her bathtub.

"Do you always bathe with a gun?"

Ginger smiled sweetly. "Of course, A girls gotta be prepared. So to what do I owe this little visit?"

Harkness shuffled his feet, pointedly looking anywhere but at her. "I just wanted to talk to you. You have a way of disappearing. You didn't wait for me the last time you were here."

"I know, I had stuff to do and I was all healed up,"

"That's impossible. Zimmer's man threw you half way across the marketplace. I can't believe you even lived."

"Nothing's impossible," Ginger chided, lighting a cigarette. "Harkness you're an android. I have secrets of my own."

"Fair enough," Harkness conceded, reaching out to pet Dogmeat.

Ginger blew out a sigh. "Harkness you might as well get a good look at me. Vera saw you come in here, the whole damn ship will know you were in the bath with me before the hours out. Besides you're going to hurt your neck."

Slowly Harkness's eyes shifted up to look at her in the tub. The dim light, dirty water and free floating mounds of bubbles didn't allow for much of a view and he relaxed.

"You saved my life," he said suddenly.

"By being naked in front of you?" she flashed a cocky grin. "You are welcome."

Harkness shook his head. "You know what I mean. If you ever need anything let me know."

"I know. I would do it all over again."

"I was wondering, later do you wanna go grab a drink?"

Ginger smiled at him. He was a fine figure of a man. Tall, strong, the kind of man that she did like to jump into bed with but Harkness was looking for something more than a one night stand. Too bad.

"Another time maybe."

"Lou?" Harkness asked suspiciously.

"Maybe Lou would want a drink with you." She hedged. "I don't know if he swings both ways or not. It's never come up."

"Ginger please be straight with me. We have something between us. Don't we?"

Ginger sighed. This was not the relaxing bath she'd hoped it would be. "We might have had something if things were different. But…I can't explain it. I have a feeling that there's a storm coming. I've got to find my farther before I even think about setting down roots, maybe we can talk about this again after that."

Harkness nodded. He understood. "I'll hold you to it. After all if I'm not willing to wait for you than I wouldn't be worth your time right?"

Ginger nodded, taking a final drag before tossing her cigarette aside. "Now that that's settled get out. The water's getting cold and I'm starving."

Lou was sitting at the bar of Gary's Galley when Ginger found him. The ghoul ginned at her, waggling his eyebrows. "So…I heard you and chief Harkness had a nice bath together."

She punched his arm, "Shut up, he only watched."

Lou burst out laughing. "Poor boy's got it bad for you kid."

"I see that," she drawled. "I don't want a man. A nice fuck every now and then but not a steady man. You know what the worst part is?"

Lou shook his head, taking a sip of beer. "What?"

"I'm so very very horny right now and if I hook up with anyone here I'm afraid it would hurt Harkness's feelings." She mumbled.

Lou chuckled, "That sucks but don't feel too left out. There's nobody here for me either. I tried with Angela once but she'd rather just be friends."

"She's all hung up on Diego."

"Yeah, and the fact that I'm a ghoul doesn't help with these people either." Lou grumbled.

"We could go to Underworld? Increase your odds. And mine actually." Ginger mused. "I bet Doctor Barrow's got some moves with all that medical training and a good lay might improve his attitude."

Lou laughed again. "You wanna eat and head out?"

Ginger thought about that. "Yes,"

Gary appeared, setting down two steaming plates of Mirlurk Cakes and Squirrel Stew.

"Lou you ordered for me."

"I know what you like. Besides I figured the faster I fed you the better your mood would get."

She grinned. "You sure know how to treat a girl."

Ginger cursed under her breath. Talon Company men were talking just overhead. She and Lou where hidden in the shadow of a metro entrance. She'd seen a black armored shoulder just before she'd stepped into the light.

Furious all over again she signaled Lou fall back. Lou pressed further back into the metro as Ginger followed.

"I have a plan," She whispered.

"I'm not going to like this plan. Am I?" Lou grumbled, keeping his voice low.

Ginger shook her head. "No. No you're not."

"What's the plan?"

"I'm going to surrender."

Lou blinked. "You're right. I don't like this plan."

"Listen. These Talon mercs are like ants. The soldiers are just going to keep coming unless we can kill their queen. I'm wanted alive. Say out of sight and follow us. You may need to break me out of where ever it is they're going to take me."

"Ginger-" Lou started but she cut him off.

"This is the easiest way. Keep Dogmeat safe."

Lou growled. Beside him Dogmeat growled too. Now neither of them liked this plan. She never went anywhere without her mutt. The dog had saved both their asses more times than Lucifer would care to admit. He opened his mouth to stop her but she was already moving.

Ginger got to the base of the stairs and stood with a scowl on her face. "Hey Talon assholes!" She called loudly.

"- the hell is that?" she heard one man above her say before two men in black combat armor appeared.

"Who are you?" the taller of the two asked, more than a little disbelief in his voice.

Ginger slung her Chinese Assault rifle over her shoulder and perched her hands on her hips. "I'm 101."

"Why are you showing yourself? You know we're hunting for you." The shorter guy asked. They both had their guns on her.

"Because this game is starting to bore me. I'd like to cross the street without bumping into a fleet of you assholes. So I'm turning myself in. Take me to B. I'll deal with him and then maybe you'll get off my back."

The men exchanged looks. They didn't trust her. They were smarter than they looked. After a very long minute the short one pulled a length of rope from his back pocket. "If you're surrendering than come up here nice and easy."

Ginger put one boot on the concrete steps and the tall one stopped her. "Wait, where is the ghoul and the mutt?"

"I sent them away for awhile," Ginger answered easily.

The short one looked at his partner and frowned. "They aren't going to believe we really caught her. HQ is going to think something funny is going on. Like maybe she isn't really The Lone Wanderer."

Ginger blew out a frustrated breath. "Seriously? I didn't shoot you and now you don't believe me?"

He shrugged. "It's our first week. We are just doing a little mapping right now as a training exercise. We aren't even supposed to be looking for you."

The taller one glared. "Don't tell her that!"

Ginger put up her hands, risking climbing a few more steps. "Look, if it makes you feel better I could give you both a few punches. Would that make it more believable?"

The boys exchanged glances before the tall one nodded. "I guess that would be okay."

No longer feeling any threat at all from the two greenhorns ginger climbed the rest of the way up the metro stairs. She smiled at them, her hands still on her hips. "So I'm Ginger. Most people know me as that or The Long Wanderer."

The short one smiled back. He was having a grand time. "I'm Tom and this is my partner Garret. It's real nice to meet you. I'm a big fan! You're bad ass!"

Garret growled at Tom. "Don't tell her that!"

Ginger put up her fists. "Who's first?"

The boys looked at each other again before Tom stepped forward. "I'll be first. Should we fight back?"

Ginger thought about that. "Yes," she decided. "It would look weird if you guy were beat up and had me but I was fine. In fact you should probably both attack me at the same time. I can take you and that way when you report in it will look good for both of you."

It took a minute for the boy to get into it but the three of them ended up having a real decent scuffle there on the pavement. Tom even got a lucky shot to her jaw and succeeded in knocking her on her ass.

They both looked at her, silently asking if they should keep going. Ginger held out her wrist in surrender and Tom tied them together. Ginger tested the knot.

"The knots good but I'm a high risk target. You should tie a rope around my hips and attach my hands to that. It limits my movement and will make it harder for me to escape." She explained patiently.

"Oh, okay," Tom obey, stepping back when Gingers hands where secured to her waist. "How's that Ms. 101?"

"Much better," She approved. "Now what?"

"Now I guess we meet up with one of the bigger units and then we'll deliver you to the client." Garret told her.

Ginger followed them for ten minutes before she was shaking her head. After a little prompting she got one of the boys to walk in front of her and the other to walk behind, explaining that that's how you watch to make sure a prisoner doesn't escape.

They walked for another fifteen before Ginger had to ask them. "So how come you two work for Talon? You guys don't seem to be the violent, trigger happy guys that usually chase me."

"The caps are real good. And it's better than living out in the wasteland. At least Talon Company has a home base to go back too."

Ginger considered that. "They also have a high death rate and I've heard they get real rape-y. You guys don't seem the type."

Tom looked at her over his shoulder and then past her to Garrett. "I thought that part was more optional."

Ginger shook her head. "Listen boys. I like you both. Collect the bonus for capturing me. Ditch the Talon armor and head for Rivet City. Tell Chief Harkness I sent you to try out of the Rivet City Guard."

"You'd do that?" Garret asked behind her.

"I don't do things like this often. Don't disappoint me. I'll swing by the next time I'm in the area and check up on you."

"Do you think B will let you go?" Tom asked. He sounded worried but Ginger tipped her head back and laughed.

"I don't think he'll have a choice."

When they finally met up with a bigger Talon Company squad the men gawked with opened mouths. Their leader stepped forward after Tom and Garret announced who they were and who they had.

The oldest looking mercenary looked Ginger over. His mouth set in a thin line. "How the hell did a couple greenhorns catch her?"

Tom shrugged. "Just got lucky. We would have delivered her to the client ourselves but neither of us knew where the delivery location was."

The leader nodded and gave his men a hand signal. They fanned out, surrounding The Lone Wanderer. "Only squad leaders know that. You've done well."

He nodded in Gingers direction and pain exploded in the back of her head as somebody brought their rifle down. She crumpled onto the hard dirt, the last thing she heard before falling into darkness was the squad leader telling somebody to send word to HQ that they'd got her.


	2. Part 2

Lou cursed under his breath for the thousandth time. Dogmeat was beside him, not any more pleased about the situation. Lou swore the dog was more intelligent than most people he knew.

The big squad of Talon mercs had been easy to track. Hell just those two fools Ginger had been chatting with had been easy to track. When he caught up with her he'd have to ask about that. He couldn't hear much of what was said but is sounded like she'd been helping them kidnap her.

Now Talon Company was gone. They'd left a few minutes ago but Ginger had no longer been with them. Honestly Lou hadn't expected her to leave. This was Tenpenny Tower. The fancy Hotel turned High Class living after Alistair Tenpenny had taken it over years ago. It was one of the safest places in the wasteland but they had a very strict code of conduct and it was No ghouls Allowed.

He'd heard over the years that it was a bunch of snotty rich folks that liked to sit in their tower and pretend to be better than everyone else in the wastes. It was like those who worked for a living were below them.

Lou sighed. There was no way he could go in guns blazing if Ginger needed help getting out. He'd be shot dead before he got through the front gate. There was another option. Roy Phelps had a little band of ghouls in the Metro's not too far from where Lou was now.

Last he'd heard Roy was trying to get his people into the safety of the tower but Tenpenny was having none of it. Lou had never had a direct problem with Roy but he got the feeling that the more time that passed the closer to feral Roy was getting.

That and the fact that Roy was as big a bigot towards humans as Tenpenny was towards ghouls wasn't going to help. It was going to take some smooth talking to get Roy to agree to help him save his smoothskin partner. If it came to that. Ginger might walk out of the tower all on her own. Stranger things had happened since he'd started traveling with her.

Ginger groaned, shifting in an effort to ease the cotton mouth and the headache she had. She didn't open her eyes right away though. Instead she listened, trying to sort of what had happened. It only took a minute remember being whacked on the head.

She risked cracking one eyelid, a frown pulling down the corners of her mouth. She was in a dimly lit room, lying on a soft mattress. There was no smell of sweat or dust and while the room wasn't cold it was cooler than any room located in the Capitol Wasteland should be.

Now with both eyes opened she propped herself up on her elbows. She was in a fancy apartment. Silently she shifted her feet to the floor. Her frown turned to a full on scowl when she saw what she was wearing. Somebody had put her in a pink pre-war sundress. She was also wearing nylons and matching pink heels.

Ginger also found that she'd been bathed. It irritated her beyond belief that somebody had taken her protective layer of dirt without her permission. A careful search of the room confirmed that her weapons and armor weren't there. She did catch herself in a mirror and her mouth dropped open.

Her hair was pinned up into a no nonsense French bun like the one Madison Lee favored. Worse was that she was wearing make-up. She hardly recognized herself and she hated it. Ginger started to search for a sink to wash off the offensive colors but she heard a door open and close.

Footsteps sound through the doorway she'd been headed towards and they were coming her way quickly. Without any weapons she was in a bad position. A man that looked familiar strode into the bedroom, beaming when his eyes landed on her.

"My dear, you're awake. Good, I was beginning to think maybe the men I sent to fetch you had used a little too much of the sleep drug."

"Do I know you?" She asked, moving so that if he came at her she wouldn't be pinned against the bed.

He frowned. "You wound me. Surly you remember our last meeting? Although I admit I wasn't looking my best at the time," he conceded. "The filth of that town settles on everything."

She studied his face carefully. "B. You're Mr. Burke."

He offered her an oily smile. "I knew you would remember,"

"Where are my weapons?" She asked, trying to clamp down the fury building in her chest. She wanted to at least sound polite.

He waved a dismissive hand. "You won't need those anymore. You are very safe here. As long as you follow my rules of course."

That last part he'd said darkly, almost daring her to argue. He was mad, insane. Ginger lifted her brows. "So I'm your prisoner?"

He looked taken aback. "Of course not!" he insisted but then that oily grin slid back into place as he added. "You simply have no need to leave Tenpenny Tower."

Ginger glared. "Don't play games with me," she snapped and his expression darkened.

"You would do well not to speak to me so rudely. Clearly you are tired from your long journey. I will collect you for dinner later after you've collected yourself."

"Who dressed me?" Ginger demanded.

"I had one of the women put you in something more suitable to your lifestyle." Burke told her.

"I'm a mercenary and a drifter." She spat. "I demand my armor."

"Now you are a Lady of Tenpenny Tower," Burke growled, his eyes were furious. "Make yourself pretty by seven O'clock." He turned on his heel and stormed out, closing the door sharply.

Ginger heard him tell somebody not to let her leave the room until he returned. Ginger waited maybe a minute before she opened the door only to find herself face to face with a very large guard in tan armor. She scowled at him, slamming the door closed again.

Furiously Ginger grabbed the thing closest to her, a vase, and hurled it at the wall. It exploded on impact in a shower of ceramic slpinters.

She stomped into the bathroom next, turning the taps on the sink. Ginger used a cloth she'd found folded neatly on a shelf next to the sink to scrub away all the makeup.

Then she angrily started yanking bobby pins from her hair. Her long ginger colored hair fell in soft waves to the center of her back when she finally had it free. Ginger kicked off the pink shoes and then went in search of real cloths. She hated pink.

Ginger found a wardrobe and yanked it open. It was full of dresses. Pink, pale green and pastel blue. She hated all of them. She pushed them aside and found evening dressed behind the sun dresses.

These were still skirts but at least they weren't pastel colors. She pulled one that was dark red from its hanger, looking it over. With a shrug Ginger dropped the pink dress to the floor, kicking it spitefully before she slipped the red fabric over her head.

It was tight around her bust and waist but flare out into a fluttery skirt that stopped two inches short of her knees. Ginger knew it wasn't the kind of thing Burke wanted her to dress in. He seemed to like soft colors on soft girls. So why he fixated on her was a mystery.

Still if he was going to hold her here she was going to wear short skirts until he gave her back her pants. Hell even her old vault suit would be better than having to wear pink dresses.

Ginger discarded her nylons and decided she'd be damned if she was going to put on heels willingly. She was bare foot and in a short red dress that had a V-neck that plunged far too low to be decent. Ginger wasn't exactly comfortable in the getup but she'd go a long way to spite an adversary.

When she was dressed to her satisfaction Ginger idly passed the time by looking for anything that she might use to slit the greasy mans throat.

She didn't find anything, not so much as a pen for stabbing. Obviously the man had stripped the place for safety. That was annoying.

When the door opened Burke took two steps inside before he spotted her. He scowled and she smirked. The man sighed, fighting to hold onto his patience. "I thought I told you to dress for dinner."

"I asked you where my pant and gear were. I guess neither of us got what we wanted," she snipped.

Burke ran a hand threw his hair and down his face. "Would you please dress more appropriately? I would like to take you to dinner so we can discuss our future."

Ginger glared while she considered that. She had no interest in a future with him of course but it would get her out of the apartment. She could get a look at the layout and try to plan a decent escape.

"Fine," she growled, gesturing towards the bedroom. "What would you have me wear?"

Burke nodded, looking a little more pleased with himself. He led the way to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors. He selected a sun dress that would drop past her knees. The thing so pale blue it was almost white. She didn't like it but it wasn't the worst thing he could have pulled out.

He also selected a pair of matching pale blue strappy sandals. "These will do nicely," he informed her.

Glaring Ginger took at garments before storming to the bathroom. Once she was dressed and he'd made her run a comb threw her loose hair she joined him back in the living space. He nodded his approval and offered her his arm. She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed but didn't push her.

"As you wish," he growled, opening the door. Burke led her to an elevator and hit the button while she scanned the space she was in. A few people were milling around have very polite conversations. She got a few curious glances but nobody approached.

They rode the elevator in a tense silence to the ground floor. Ginger scanned the lobby they stepped into. Her captor guided her to the front desk where he introduced her to the security chief. She eyed the man's armor as she shook his hand. It would be far too big for her. After that Burke took her to the tower's restaurant. It was run by a kindly older woman that send Ginger a sympatric glance as she seated them at a corner table.

They'd barley picked up their menu's when an elderly man in a sweater vest approach their table. Burke sent the man a warning glare but the old gentleman brightly ignored it.

"Well who do we have here?" he asked, the picture of innocence. "Burke I didn't know you had children?"

Burke's mouth fell open but ginger gave a bark of laughter. She immediately liked this old man.

"Dashwood this is my fiancé, not my daughter and I would thank you to mind your own business." Burke growled but Ginger perked up.

"Dashwood?" she asked. "The Herbert "Daring" Dashwood?"

He beamed. "In my younger years I was extraordinarily daring. Now I'm afraid I'm more of a dotty old man. My adventuring years are far behind me."

Ginger smiled for the first time since waking up. "On the contrary I fight you very daring still."

Her beamed at her. It was an honest expression and one she as grateful for right now. "What a lovely thing to say to an old fool like me."

Ginger stuck out her hand. "My friends call me Ginger, everyone else knows me as 101. I'm a big fan of your adventures on the radio. Was argyle as handsome as I've always imagined?"

Dashwood laughed. "He was a prince among men and I miss him dearly," Dashwood caught the look on Burkes face and bowed his head politely. "I am intruding on your evening but my dear you must stop by my apartment tomorrow and have tea with me. Promise you'll come?"

Ginger nodded enthusiastically. "I wouldn't miss it,"

Dashwood bid them goodnight and Ginger turned her attention to an angry Burke. "In the future my dear I would prefer it if you asked me before accepting invitations. I am not available for tea tomorrow."

Now Ginger scowled. "You were not invited and I am not a child. I don't need your permission to have tea with a man I hope to make a friend of." Burke opened his mouth to say something but Ginger wasn't finished. "Further more; In the future I would prefer if you asked me what our relationship status was before informing people. I am not engaged to you. That's not happening."

"If you want to stay in Tenpenny Tower it will happen," Burke hissed, keeping his voice low.

"I don't want to stay here," she reminded the man icily.

"But you won't be leaving here alive either my dear so you'd better make up your mind. Marry me or be buried in the courtyard."

Ginger ground her teeth together. Before she could reply the woman who ran the place stopped beside their table to take their orders.

Burke set down his menu sliding back into his pleasant façade. "I will have a Brahmin steak cook well down. My lovely date will have tossed desert salad, no dressing." He smiled like he thought he was being charming.

Ginger shook her head. "Actually," she said loudly, causing a few others to glance their way. "I'm an adult and can order my own food. I'll have a steak as well. Rare."

She nodded, writing it down before retreating. Burke had flushed red with embarrassment and grabbed her arm, squeezing it painfully as his hissed at her. "Don't ever embarrass me like that again."

Ginger leaned forward, her eyes turning predatory. "If you don't let go of me right now I'll kill you were you sit." She growled, fingering her fork with her free hand.

"The guard will kill you before you even get out of this room," he hissed.

Ginger nodded, an insane grin spreading over her face. It was the part of her that liked the violence of the wasteland. The part that only Lou had ever been able to tame inside of her. "I know. But you'll still be dead, I'll make sure it's slow. I will bathe in your blood before your silly guards can put a killing bullet in me."

Burke glared but was a very real flash of fear in his eyes. He let go of her and settled back down into his seat. They spent the rest of the evening in silence. The only thing he said to her the entire rest of the night was that the guards had strict orders not to let her leave the Tower.

He left her in her suite to stew. In the bedroom she discovered that the long curtains she had assumed covered window actually hid French doors. She opened them, stepping barefoot out into the cool night air.

Ginger tipped her head back in the moonlight, soaking it in. She let her eyes travel over the wasteland, she could see for miles. Ginger wondered if Lou was out there. She might just need his help getting out of here. Between the guards and Burkes insanity she'd have a rough time by herself.

If she could find her weapons that would be different, unfortunately they were still MIA. Ginger turned back to look at her room. Her eyes fell on the red dress she'd left crumpled on the floor. In a stroke of inspiration she picked it up and tore it down the seam. She tore it again just a few inches over, making herself a long blood red strip.

Ginger took the cloth to the balcony banister and tired one end securely. She let the other end flutter in the breeze. Hopefully Lou would see it and recognize it as a call for help.

Lou cursed, his rifle scope settled on the red fabric. He'd been watching the tower since they'd dropped Ginger off. He'd been incredibly relived when he'd seen her step out onto the balcony. She didn't look hurt but he could tell his little smoothskin was angry.

He was debating on trying to find a way to signal her. Just to ask if she was alright when she'd disappear for a minute, only to return and attach something red to the balcony. He nodded in her direction even though he knew she couldn't know he was watching.

Lou sighed and glanced down as the mutt nudged his elbow. They were both lay flat in the dirt to keep from attracting unwanted attention. "Well," the ghoul grumbled to the dog. "I guess we'd better go talk to Roy."

The dog groaned, dragging a paw over the end of his muzzle. Lou snorted. "I know, but he's our best bet."

It didn't take long for Lou to navigate the dark Metros. It helped that the only things down there were feral ghouls. Since they didn't attack ghouls he was fine. He worried about the dog but the ferals ignored Dogmeat too. The pair didn't earn anything more than a few disinterested glances.

Lou waved to the ghoul guarding the gate and the man let him through. He'd traded with these ghouls many times before so they knew him as a friend.

He found Roy nursing a beer in what used to be a utility room by the looks of it. Now it was set up more like a bunk house. Roy looked up when Lou cleared his throat and the ghoul's brow rose. Roy was the only ghoul Lou had ever met that had clear eyes. It was almost spooky.

"Well," Roy drawled. "Look what the mole rat dragged in. Thought you'd finally been eaten,"

"Yoa Guri swallowed me whole," Lou assured the older ghoul. "Spat me back out,"

Roy snorted, "Figures. You here to trade? Slim pickin' 'round here these days."

Lou shook his head. "Nah, mutants ate my pack Brahmin awhile back. I'm here because I need to cash in all the favors you lot owe me."

That got Roy's interest. He took a pull from her beer and sat a little straighter. "What are you cashin' in for?"

"My partner was captured by Talon Company and I need help with a daring rescue." Lou told him.

Roy growled. "You don't need to cash in to get help rescuing a fellow ghoul from those assholes."

Lou rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Not a ghoul. A smoothskin. They delivered her to Tenpenny this morning."

Roy was shaking his head now. "I'm not risking my people to save some human bitch. She wouldn't do the same for you. Whatever she dose to make you think she's worth a suicide mission is a lie."

Lou growled, "She would and has come for me. Ginger isn't like most people. She's…loyal."

Roy scoffed. "You're delusional. She probably likes livin' in the tower."

Lou cocked an eyebrow. "Right," he drawled sarcastically. "She sent waves of Talon Company Mercs to attack us just to get into Tenpenny Tower."

"Lou-"

Lou slammed his fist down on the table making everything on it jump. "Roy! You owe me and I wasn't planning on making this a covert job. I want to help you take the tower by force. We kill whoever fights back. Anybody else lives with the option to leave when the fighting is over. I don't care what you do after that but I want Ginger out alive."

Roy sat back, thinking. "That's a lot more vengeful than you usually get. What's the deal?"

"She's important to me,"

Roy eyed him "You love her,"

Lou looked away. "As much as she allows anyone to love her. Ginger isn't an overly affectionate woman."

"I couldn't give a fly fuck about your smoothskin but I do want Tenpenny Tower. Luck for you, I have a plan."

"Well hello my dear!" Dashwood greeted brightly when he answered her knock. She was back in the pink sundress. When she'd woken up that morning and opened the wardrobe three pink dresses was all that had been there. Everything else was gone.

Burke had seen her that morning too. He'd comment that pink suited her with a smirk on his face. Ginger promised herself that she was going to kill him.

"Hello, I know I'm early but I was hoping you'd let me hide here for a bit."

Dashwood ushered her into his apartment with a frown. "Hide?"

Ginger nodded. "Mr. Burke is deluded. He has got our wedding all planned. It's set for tomorrow, you should have an invitation in your mailbox by noon." Ginger sneered, "I'm supposed to be at a dress fitting right now but I'm not going. I am not getting married so it's a waste of time."

Dashwood was frowning. "Mr. Burke isn't used to not getting his own way my dear. I hope you have a plan."

"I need to find my stuff. I am The Lone Wanderer. I won't let Burke take me down." She realized she was pacing angrily and halted. For the first time Ginger let her eyes slid over the room she was standing in. "Whoa! Look at all this stuff. Dashwood you are my kind of man. If you were younger I'd be all over you."

Dashwood chuckled, shuffling around the room. She watched him put on a pot of tea and then he moved further away. He stopped at a safe, beckoning her over. He opened the heavy door with a grin. "Us wasteland hero's have to stick together. Take whatever you need my dear."

Ginger's mouth fell open. Nobody had been this generous without her running around on suicide missions for them first. "Are you sure?"

Dashwood laughed. "I'm afraid I wasn't lying when I said my wandering days are over. I have no use for most of what I possess."

Ginger ran her fingers over a beautifully restored scope .45. "I wish Lou were here. He would have loved to meet you."

"Lou?" Dashwood asked curiously.

"Lucifer. He's my partner. He and my dog are hopefully somewhere outside. I left a signal flag on the balcony but I don't know if he'll be able to help me here." She confessed and then explained, "He's a ghoul."

"Ah. Ghouls are mostly good people. It breaks my heart how most smoothskins threat them."

Ginger nodded. Dashwood wandered over to a trunk, opening that too. "I might have some Armor in here that would fit you. I tend to horde the things I come across that are in good condition."

Ginger laughed. "So do I. I must have thousands of caps worth of gear stashed all over the wasteland."

Dashwood pulled out a Merc Adventurer outfit that look small enough for her. He handed it over before politely turning around. Ginger smiled gratefully, yanked off the horrible dress. She dressed quickly, feeling so much better in pants.

"Okay, I'm decent."

Dashwood turned and nodded his approval. Ginger picked up the .45 and slipped a combat knife into her boot. It didn't have the brass knuckles attached to the handle like hers did but it would do until she found her own stuff.

She stuffed the inside pockets of her leather vest with extra ammo.

"I'm afraid I don't have boots that would fit you." Dashwood confided.

Ginger waved away the comment. "I'm fine barefoot for now. I'm sure my stuff is locked up in Burke's apartment. I just haven't had the means to get in there."

Ginger tamed her hair back into a long braid while she talked. Dashwood removed the now steaming kettle from the hotplate, bring it and two teacups to a little round table. "Here we are. Would you like sugar?"

Ginger nodded. "Yes please," Ginger picked up a package of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes, placing them on a plate she found on one of the many shelves. She brought them over to the table, setting the snacks down in the center before taking her seat.

Dashwood poured the hot water over the tea bags he'd set into each cup, placing the kettle back on the hotplate before joining her. He set a little bowl of sugar next to the cakes with a pleasant smile.

"It's been so long since I've had a guest. Most of the residents here find I'm a little too rough around the edges for their taste."

Ginger laughed. "Then they would hate me living here. In comparison you're down right civilized."

Dashwood chuckled. They talked for a long time, trading stories about their adventures in the wasteland. Ginger was just a little star stuck in the presents of her hero. She'd heard before that you should never meet your heroes' because they rarely turn out to be as great as they seem.

Dashwood was the exception to that rule. By the time they'd finished their tea she'd was half in love with the man. It wasn't sexual at all, but if she'd had a grandfather she'd want him to be just like Dashwood.

The old adventure had just picked up the kettle to refresh their cups for the third time when a heavy hand pounded on the door. Ginger immediately was on guard. She took her gun from its holster, placing it on the table before leaning back to lounge in her chair.

Dashwood smirked just a little and Ginger winked. Dashwood went to the door, opening it just as a second round of knocking started. Ginger could see Burke accompanied by the guard from the front desk.

"Herbert, have you seen my blushing bride?" Burke sneered; he sounded like he was trying very hard to keep his temper. Had Ginger been a less bullheaded woman she might have been afraid. As it was she couldn't wait until he noticed her.

"Why yes," Dashwood exclaimed brightly, stepping out of the way. "We've been having a very nice tea time. Would you like to join us?"

"No," Burke snipped. "We have to go. She is very late for her dress fitting,"

"I don't wear dresses asshole," Ginger comment easily from her chair.

Burke's eyes snapped up and he went purple he was so angry. "Ladies do not talk to their husbands like that. Change your clothes and report to your fitting immediately. You look like a wasteland vagabond."

Ginger stood, .45 in hand. "I am a wasteland vagabond. I'm a drifter and a merc. Don't like it? Kiss my smooth wasteland ass. You have no authority over me."

Burke shook his head coldly. "You should have done things my way. Now I'm angry." He glanced at the guard with him. "Restrain her and bring her to my rooms. There is a slave collar in the top desk drawer, use it. I want to be sure she doesn't act up again. Also send your men to arrest Dashwood on the charge of kidnapping."

The guard took two steps towards Ginger and she leveled the sights of her .45 between his eyes. "Be very careful mister. I have never missed," she warned and he halted.

Burke opened his mouth but he was interrupted by the outbreak of screams from the floor below. They all looked in the direction of the noise. "Find out what's going on," Burke barked.

"Look like Lou finally came to get me," Ginger growled at her captor.

Burke shook his head. "That filthy ghoul you were traveling with? He's dead. I saw to it."

Ginger went cold. "You're lying,"

Burke smirked, the expression both cold and triumphant. "We found him in the metros not too far from here. He didn't know what hit him. I would have brought you his head but the men assure me there was nothing left of it."

The guard had made it to the top of the stairs, they saw his eyes widen as he grappled to get his gun up. He never made it. Two feral ghouls descended on him with all the crazed hunger they had in them.

Ginger grabbed a rifle from the shelf in front of her and yelled for Dashwood. He caught the gun she tossed to him and fired. One Feral fell back dead. Ginger jumped the shelves, falling to her knee to fire her .45. She killed the second feral with one shot to the head.

Ginger moved to leave the room, intending to check for more enemies before she dealt with Burke. Burke grabbed her arm when she tried to push past him. "Oh no you don't. You're coming with me."

Burke slammed her hand against the wall, knocking the gun from her grasp. Furious Ginger kneed him in the groin. Burke went down to his knees with a howl of pain. Ginger was aware of people fleeing around her. Residents were moving up, desperately trying to escape the ferals that had appeared in the tower.

Feral ghouls were right there with them, Ginger thought they almost looked happy hunting the bigots that made this place home. Unfortunately she would have to put them down, their minds were all long gone.

Burke reached up and grabbed onto her braid, yanking painfully. Ginger grabbed onto his fancy white suit jacket and hurled him in the direction of two ferals. Burke was caught by surprise and stumbled back, losing his balance. He fell flat on his back at the feet of those feral ghouls. They fell on their next meal quickly. Ginger turned her face away, making no move to help the wicked man being eaten alive.

Dashwood placed a key in her hands. "I lifted this off of him while he was talking. It should let you into his room."

Ginger nodded and together they fought their way to the lobby. Over the balcony railing Ginger saw a handful of ferals fight guards along with a group of ghouls she didn't know. Then her eyes landed on Lou and her heart leapt. He was boxing with a bleeding guard. The man produced a knife as Lou dodged a wild swing. Ginger didn't think. She grabbed the knife from her boot, jumped up onto the thick railing and then leapt.

Lou's eyes widened as he saw her. His smoothskin airborne and positioned to kill was awe inspiring. Ginger landed on the man's back, driving the raised dagger into his neck. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Ginger?" Lou asked, hauling the fallen guard off of her.

"Lou!" She cried, jumping to her feet. She threw her arms around him, planting a hot kiss on his lips. Lou's strong arms slid around her, the ghoul kissing her back while war raged around them.

"Hey Ginger!" Dashwood hollered from somewhere close by. "Behind you!"

Ginger letting her legs collapse under her and Lou shot the furious guard that had been about to stab his woman in the back. She rolled, rejoining the fight. She spotted a big ghoul with purple tinted skin fighting off a big guardsman a few feet away. He didn't see the second man charging him from behind.

"Look out!" Ginger scrambled, sliding her back against his just in time to save his life. She slashed her combat knife, slitting the attacker's throat. Roy spun, in time to see the little smoothskin being sprayed in blood at his back. Ginger caught his eye, nodded once and charged off again.

The fight didn't last long. When the dust cleared and the ferals were put down only a handful of Tenpenny Residents were left. Tenpenny himself wasn't among the survivors. He was found in his room with his head missing.

Nobody seemed to know who'd killed him.

Ginger searched through the faces of the people and ghouls alike. She hadn't see Lou yet but she spotted the other ghoul she'd saved in the beginning at the end of a hallway. Ginger jogged after him.

"Hey!" she called. "Wait up!"

He turned, cocking an eyebrow. "What do you want? Wait, you're that smoothskin who was helping with the fight."

Ginger nodded. "I am. Have you seen a ghoul with green eyes? His name is Lucifer, he's way more laid back than any man in the wasteland his age should be without drugs."

Roy snorted at the girl's description.

Somewhere behind her a dog barked. Ginger whirled just as Dogmeat and Lou came strolling around a corner.

"Ginger!" He yelled, waving.

"Lou!" Ginger ran to her ghoul, flinging her arms around him. Lou caught her, spinning her around.

Ginger kissed him when her feet touched the ground, her arms tightening around him. Lou thrust his fingers into her hair, making a mess of her braid.

"I thought you were dead." Ginger breathed against his neck when he released her lips.

"Not yet smoothskin," he assured her. Lou glanced up to Roy, smirking at the astonished look on the other man's face. Lou took Gingers hand, leading her to Roy.

"Ginger, this is Roy Phelps. Without him I'm not sure I would have been able to get in."

Ginger offered her hand. After a moment Roy took it. Ginger shook his hand firmly. "Thank you Mr. Phelps. I truly don't know if I would have been able to make it out on my own. This place is pretty but it was a cage. I hope you manage the estate better."

Roy nodded, a new found respect for the woman blossoming in his chest. "I intend to."

"My dear!" an elderly voice called. Ginger smiled, waving at Dashwood.

"Burke was lying!" she called out as Dashwood approached. "Lou is alive and right here."

"Splendid! I can't say I approve of the slaughter that took place here today," Dashwood scolded but he sighed. "But I suppose there really wasn't a way to end this without bloodshed. Argyle used to say it was a product of human stupidity."

"Are you going to stay here?" Ginger asked and he nodded.

"Yes," He told them. "This has been my home for a long time and now I am hopeful that we will have a better class of people living here."

Dashwood shook Roy's hand warmly. "Herbert Dashwood, if you need any help managing the tower please don't hesitate. I'll do whatever I can."

Roy nodded. He didn't look ready to jump at the old man's help but the offer hadn't angered him either. Dashwood, like Ginger, had accepted that the tower was his after all.

Ginger looked down at her bare feet and bloodstained armor. "Well, I need a shower. Lou?"

He nodded. "I could use a shower."

Ginger grinned and gave Roy a half ass salute before turning around. "Come on Lou, I'll show you to our new home after we find my shit. Oh! And I have a red silk lounge suit that's going to fit you perfectly."


End file.
